


Worst not boyfriend

by Nachsie



Series: We're not going to make it [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Cancer, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mpreg, Omega Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Balthazar is almost halfway through his pregnancy, and though his twins grow day by day stronger and filled with life...he doesn't. His cancer being left untreated is only getting worse. He keeps...seeing things. Things he can't explain...He can't tell if they are reapers or ghosts... but they scare him....Balthazar pregnancy: Six Months





	Worst not boyfriend

   
  
  


**Balthazar’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar shot awake, sweat spilling down his skin, holding his belly rubbing it. Balthazar said nothing to Benny who was fast asleep, turned away from him. Balthazar sat up moving to climb out of bed, he walked to the bathroom relieving himself.

 

Balthazar rubbed his face tiredly as giggling made him turn towards the door, Balthazar paused glancing at the door. Balthazar flushed the toilet before washing his hands, he walked back into the bedroom. He glanced around, who had he heard giggling?

 

Balthazar walked towards the kids' room, pushing open Benji’s door, but Benji was fast asleep. Balthazar eyed Alex’s room door, listening to see if he heard the sound of laughter from Alex’s room. Alex’s room was dead quiet.

 

Balthazar slowly started back towards the bedroom, when he noticed the baby room’s door was open and music came from the room from a music box. Balthazar lightly pushed opened the door, eyeing the star projection on the wall and the two dark mahogany cribs. Balthazar eyed the room and the baby mobiles that moved over one of the cribs.

 

Balthazar watched the mobiles softly spin before he walked over to the open music box. Balthazar’s fingers slid over the box frame, this was given to him my benny when they celebrated the announcement of the twins. A little cow in the music box spinning with the music as the mirror in the box lid looked like the moon.

 

Balthazar took in the loving music box before he softly closed the lid the music coming to a stop as he reached over turning off the baby mobiles, taking the time to look down at the empty cribs. Balthazar could see them now, the twins fast asleep in their cribs. He could imagine almost everything about them but the face…

 

He couldn’t decide if he wanted them to look more like benny or him.

 

He wanted all his children to look like Benny, he was everything beautiful in the world to Balthazar. Benji looked just like benny, Alex despite not being biologically theirs...even when you saw her in public with benny, you could tell they were father and daughter without skipping a beat. So, of course, he wanted his twins blessed with their father's beautiful smile and laugh…

 

However…

 

Balthazar’s hand slid over his belly as he thought.

 

...Maybe if they looked more like Balthazar it would be easier on Benny when...Balthazar…

 

Balthazar paused his hand as he turned to leave unable to really take the thoughts he knew...were his reality. However, when he turned he saw two twin boys staring at him. Balthazar jumped back in surprise, trying to catch himself but he fell backward onto his back as the boys exchanged looks in the dark, their eyes glowing blue. The boys looked...so sickly. Balthazar knocked something's over, his eyes staring at the boys in fear and shock when someone shaking him made Balthazar turn.

 

“BABE!” Benny panted. “A-Are you okay???” Balthazar looked around for the boys but...they were gone. Balthazar didn’t respond as Benny grabbed the phone, the kids were at the door as Benny talked to the nine one one operator as Balthazar panted trying to calm down. “Yes, please. Send the Ambulance quickly.”

 

“Dad?” Benji spoke as Benny softly pulled Balthazar close. Benny caressed him as Balthazar’s world was spinning, as he slowly fell fast asleep from nerves.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar woke to blink tiredly as the sound of the vitals machine echoed in the silent room. Balthazar glanced around the only signs of life was Benny who was fast asleep in a chair beside the bed. A book in his lap was crunched and the pages were bent and crushed against his lap.

 

Balthazar closed his eyes with a tired sigh as he sat up, rubbing his head, his whole body was sore and tender which he wasn’t surprised about seeing as he fell. Balthazar softly rubbed his belly feeling the life under his fingertips.

 

“Are you guys okay?” Balthazar spoke.

 

“They are fine,” Benny spoke as he rubbed his face, Balthazar turned to him. “You just got a couple nasty bruises.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn't mean to make you worry,” Balthazar whispered as Benny scooted closer holding his hand. “I fell.” Balthazar lied.

 

“Babe, don’t apologize.” Benny pressed kisses to his hand. “Accidents happen.” Balthazar laid down again wincing at his sore body, rubbing his belly affectionately. “...The doctor asked me if this was the first time you have had dizzy spells.”

 

“I said I tripped. Babe, this wasn’t a dizzy spell.” Balthazar insisted. It was more of a hallucination.

 

“...” Benny stared at him. “You promise you didn’t fall because you got dizzy.”

 

“Yes,” Balthazar stated as Benny nodded softly pressing his kisses against his hand. It was sort of true. He just saw ghost children. He wasn’t _dizzy._

 

“Okay. Good.” Benny beamed relieved. “You scared me.”

 

“I always like to keep you on your toes.” Balthazar hummed, Benny eyed him before rubbing his belly with love. Benny leaned forward rubbing Balthazar’s stomach before pressing loving kisses to Balthazar’s lips.

 

“Please just do me one thing...don’t do this again,” Benny begged with a laugh as Balthazar tiredly nodded. Benny moved to touch his hair, just mapping out his face. Balthazar could tell he was worried. He always made that face when he was. Trying not to make Balthazar worry. But Balthazar always worried.

 

He worried if he would get to see the faces of his twins before he died.

 

He worried if Benny and the kids would ever forgive him.

 

He only knew one thing…

 

“...I won’t.” Balthazar whispered as Benny softly pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“...Go to sleep, and rest my love. I’ll take you home when you wake up.” Benny spoke, Balthazar nodded softly closed his eyes, turning to lay down in the opposite direction, the smile he faked faded as the hopelessness filled his face.

 

...That he wouldn’t die till those twins were brought into this world….

 

Balthazar softly let sleep overtake him.

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar woke with a soft knock on the door, made Balthazar turn to the door. His doctor who stood at the doorway, Balthazar turned to make sure Benny wasn’t in the room as he turned back to the doctor.

 

“Can I come in?” The doctor spoke as Balthazar sat up.

 

“Yeah, yeah, come in,” Balthazar stated as the doctor came in taking a seat next to him.

 

“How are you feeling?” The doctor asked. Balthazar nodded in response.

 

“Good,” Balthazar stated, but the doctor didn’t seem convinced.

 

“...Mr. Laffite.” The doctor breathed as he softly tapped a large folder in his hand before he softly pulled out the pictures. It looked like an ultrasound, however, it wasn’t of his stomach. “This is your head. And this is your brain….Do you see this black spot?”  


Balthazar eyed the ultrasound taking in a small black dot before nodding.

 

“What is it?” Balthazar asked as the doctor pulled up a seat.

 

“That is cancer spreading to your brain.” The doctor sighed. “Remember that list of worse case scenarios we talked about? You seemed to hint every single one aiming for the top grade in class.”

 

Balthazar said nothing as he squeezed his fists gripping the white sheets, taking in the words as the doctor paused letting Balthazar absorb this.

 

“...We need to operate.” The doctor spoke. “Your brain cancer is only just started. This can get us ahead of it. We can remove this first mass, and then begin chemo.”

 

“I won’t do either,” Balthazar spoke waving his hand away. “I don’t want to risk my babies.”

 

“The brain surgery is not really a risk.” The doctor tried but Balthazar wasn’t having it.

 

“Even if the drugs or anything won’t hurt me, Surgery is still a risk! I won’t risk one percent of these babies lives! These babies need me to keep going strong!” Balthazar scoffed.

 

“Those headaches I’m sure you're having are only going to get worse.” The doctor explained. “So will the dizzy spells. Nausea. All of it. Till you get in excruciating pain-”

 

“And I have just been dealing with the pain! I haven’t even taken an aspirin!” Balthazar yelled. “And I _will KEEP_ doing it for them! So I will NOT be having Surgery or Chemo! I WILL **_NOT_ ** RISK IT-” He didn’t hear the door open halfway through the argument and it wasn’t till Benny slammed the door that balthazar turned to him as Benny stood in the doorway looking...so broken.

 

“...You will have the surgery.” Benny spoke softly as he stared at Balthazar.

 

“...t...they twins,” Balthazar whispered as Benny addressed the doctor.

 

“You said low risk?” Benny stated, the doctor hesitantly nodded. “Then if he doesn’t?”

 

“If he doesn’t...get started on some sort of cancer treatment now...He won’t make it. Period.” The doctor confessed.

 

“...” Balthazar covered his mouth tears sliding down his face, as Benny moved to kneel next to him.

 

“...Please baby.” Benny whispered tears sliding down his face as well. “Please...Fight...for me. For our kids…” Benny placed a hand on his stomach. “For...for the twins.”

 

Balthazar cried before softly nodding his head, he moved to bury himself into Benny’s shoulder as Benny held him tightly.

 

“No more secrets okay?” Benny whispered as Balthazar nodded.

 

“No more secrets,” Balthazar whispered as Benny pulled back softly.

 

“When can we schedule the surgery? Benny spoke.

 

“...has he eaten?” The doctor asked before Balthazar shook his head no. “...Tonight then. I have a slot open.”

 

“...Okay.” Balthazar spoke. “...Tonight.”

 

“...and when should he start the chemo?” Benny asked.

 

“The sooner the better.” The doctor spoke. “...Since I understand the fact Balthazar doesn’t want the risk with the twins...I recommend an early c-section. The earliest we can do is seven months.”

 

“W-Will the twins be okay at seven months?” Balthazar choked out.

 

“Yes. They will be.” The doctor spoke as Balthazar hesitated. “...If you want to see your son's first birthday...This is your last chance.”

 

“...” Balthazar nodded as Benny breathed happily moving to kiss him. Balthazar kissed him crying against him as they just held each other. The doctor excused himself, as benny held balthazar, letting him cry it out.

 

“We got this babe.” Benny softly as Balthazar held him.

 

“What about the kids?” Balthazar stated. “T-They thought I was going home today.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m sure Dean won’t mind watching them.” Benny spoke trying to cheer him up. “He loves them.”

 

“...Yeah.” Balthazar whispered as he held Benny’s hand…”...Babe...I’m sorry….I...I’m scared.”

 

“...I know.” Benny moved to lay next to him on the bed, just holding him. “I am too…But it’s going to be okay...I promise…” Balthazar didn’t say anything as he rubbed the lives moving in his belly. The words bringing comfort to him when he thought there was none…

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Benji’s POV**

  
  
  


He sat at school alone, sitting on the playground as the kids laughed and played around him. But Benji...he hadn’t moved from under the slide since he had gotten to school. He was here. I was...at the school like he was supposed to. Despite the fact, his parents would be called for his... _absence._ He...was too worried to sit in a classroom and pretend he didn’t care.

 

Benji heard the bell ring, which made him shrivel into himself more, the sounds of children moving to go into class once more after lunch. Benji just closed his eyes till the sound of children was left with silence.

 

However, the sound of bark being crushed made Benji open his eyes, glancing up he was surprised to see Jesse looking down at him holding a lunchable to him. Benji hesitantly took it, as Jesse took a seat next to him. Jesse laid his head on his own knees just looking at Benji as he slowly unwrapped his food.

 

Jesse didn’t speak till Benji took a small bite, enjoying the taste of food.

 

“How is your dad?” Jesse asked.

 

“...I don’t know.” Benji explained. “...Adults telling kids everything is fine when it's not.”

 

“I get it,” Jesse whispered as they sat in silence, Benji chewed.

 

“...How is your mom?” Benji asked.

 

“She still cries a lot. Sleeps mostly.” Jesse spoke. “I never see her out of bed.”

 

“...Who takes care you?” Benji asked.

 

“I’m the man of the house now. I got it.” Jesse shrugged. “The only thing that’s hard is bobby john’s diapers.” Jesse made a face. “Otherwise he likes cereal and canned peas. He can eat it all day.”

 

“Can you?” Benji asked.

 

“Not really.” Jesse shrugged. “Sometimes If I go over Nina’s, Mr. Dean gives me food. It’s alway since it’s not cereal or canned. I always share with bobby john when I do get something though.”

 

“...Why don’t you tell anyone about your mom?” Benji asked as Jesse stayed quiet.

 

“...My mom is sick right now.” Jesse spoke. “...If I tell anyone...they won’t see my mom as sick...they will just see her as a bad mom…”

 

“...” Benji said nothing as Jesse remained next to him. Benji softly offered him some of the Lunchable, which Jesse took with a soft smile. They ate listening to the world around him.

 

“...Why did you kiss me?” Jesse asked as Benji turned to him.

 

“I don’t know...I wanted to.” Benji mumbled looking away as Jesse eyed his face.

 

“...You know I’m going to be seven soon.” Jesse spoke as Benji turned back to face him. “...I’m like a bazillion years older than you in kid years.”

 

“By like two months.” Benji frowned turning away as Jesse eyed his face once more trying to read him.

 

“Two months is a long time to a First grader,” Jesse confessed as Benji made a face similar to a pout.

 

“I don’t think so,” Benji spoke.

 

“I mean, that’s why we wouldn’t work as boyfriends. You’re too young for me.” Jesse sighed like his age was a burden.

 

“Who said I wanted to be your stink’n boyfriend, grandpa!” Benji snapped as Jesse beamed at him with a loving laugh. Benji shut up as he stared at him, how could someone have laughed without a care in the world...with the whole world on his shoulders. Was it wrong that benji...wanted to hold on from it and protect the little caterpillar from harm?

 

Benji softly leaned in, holding his face with one hand he held his lips against Jesse’s for a minute before he hesitantly pulled back.

 

“I-I….S-Sorry.” Benji choked out Jesse blushed before he softly looked down.

 

“....It’s okay….” Jessie breathed fiddling with his hands, it was a while before he spoke.“...You know...I heard...having a younger boyfriend in first grade is super cool.” Jesse whispered as Benji glanced up at that a small smile came on his face.

 

“I don’t want to be your boyfriend.” Benji scoffed playfully. “You suck.”

 

“Good. Me either. You are the worst.” Jesse breathed playfully before they both softly started laughing. Jesse turning to look at Benji before holding out his pinky. “...I promise to be the worst not boyfriend ever.”

 

“The worse?” Benji snorted.

 

“That way you don’t fall for me,” Jesse said. “Since we obviously don’t want to be boyfriends.”

 

“...Sounds fair.” Benji spoke as he softly took his pinky. “...I promise too.” The boys stared at each other softly when an arm yanked Benji from under the slide. “HEY!!”

 

“O-Ouch!” Jesse yelped at the rough arm that held him.

 

“LET HIM GO!” Benji kicked at the yard duty that held him. “YOU’RE HURTING HIM!”

 

“Aren't you two supposed to be in class?” The man with the yellow reflector jacket scoffed. “You know the rules. Not in class equals a kick to the ass. You two are getting a nice visit with the principal before you’re sent home.”

 

“Wait! Please don’t call my mom! PLEASE!” Jesse’s eyes widen with fear as he started to cry. What if his mother didn’t answer? What if his mom didn’t get out of bed? What if they found out Jesse’s mom wasn’t...mentally well?

 

Benji needed to help Jesse.

 

He needed them to focus on a _bigger_ problem that they would forget about Jesse.

 

Benji did the only thing he could think of to get the attention off Jesse.

 

Benji wiggled free of the man’s grip, moving quickly he lunged his teeth straight into the man’s hand, biting straight to the bone.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Later**

  


“OUT OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS, YOU COULD PULL! YOU DECIDED TO PULL THIS TONIGHT, BENJI?!” Benny snapped as he drove back to the hospital as Benji looked out the window with a quiet sigh.  


….And yep, that’s how Benji got suspended.


End file.
